User blog:CrimsonStarFallen/Hyrule High School RP: Feats
If Spy's Sexelet Adventures or whatever can have a profile, so can this. All videos from GeePM, RP made by Biowolfe. Episode 1 or smth Ok so the premise is that we have a bunch of OCs in the Zelda universe being part of high school. Or at least, that's what one would think when starting. Ok so our cast. We have our generic anime protagonist, Chain. He can use a sword like a bow and shoot arrows like a gun The edgy, furry op boy, Candy. He can control the wind and heal never used Idk, his name is Xem. He has really good aim, even with his eyepatch. He likes bombs. And to break the sausage party, Zina. She can change her clothes never. used She also says she has the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time but it's bs. Chain is lactose intolerant. Candy can shoot 3 arrows at once. A Darknut causes the ground to shake and bursts through a wall. (At least 9-B feat) Darknut breaks Candy's sword A missed slash from Chain hits Mistery Man 2 and kills him accidentaly Everyone is charged with manslaugher Furry mode Chain uses CQC on the guards, outskilling them Edgy Candy breaks a steal chain Candy's weakness is being hit in the back of his head neverbroughtupagain.png Chain dies to a rock Ok not really, he got knocked out by a flying magical rock Grannon is a beast dealer Episode 2 Can't bring links this time RIP It's been a week since Episode 1. Candy can sense his own body while paralysed The paralysis from hitting the back of his head lasts a week. This guy called Guu has some anti-paralysis weed Candy has Enhanced Senses, he can hear wolfs running when they are a few miles away Candy also has a pack of wolfs Candy doesn't flinch from being hit with a arrow Judge is actually DDD and Edgeworth is EdgeCargoon Candy slings a Alligator into a tree JudgeDDD blocks an attack from Candy and smacks him into a house Chain shoots JudgeDDD in the foot Chain buffs himself with a Aura and Link's blood Chain punches JudgeDDD 1000 times in what seems to be a second (Supersonic feat) Candy bites through Alligator bone and sinks his teath into their heart JudgeDDD tanks the punches and hits Chain into the air and slams him back into the ground Chain uses Courage Blast, which releases a massive beam of triangles into JudgeDDD and EdgeCargoon, making them fly into the horrizon Darknut's wife and Darknutta's mother is Bayonetta. Wew. Grannon, who is son of Ganon, can send Holograms of himself hundreds of kilometers away Xem burned some ranches o boi Episode 3 Chain shows some mastery knowledge on crossbows here Browser gets hit by a huge rock and dies Chain blocks a gem from Mimi Chain's arrows bounce of Mimi's paper skin Zina finally does something, dodges all of Mimi's attacks and one-hit-kills her Grannon can force people out of their original world Bayonetta implies she has fought Grannon, and also shows some knowledge on future events Also, Bayo can travel between worlds (aka universes) Chain is a crazy asshole, smashes a Stalfos skull and eats one of their legs Furry Candy smashes a Stalfos arm and human Candy still has Enhanced Senses Candy summons a shitton of wolfs JudgeDDD has a gun JudgeDDD has armor that can block Candy's attacks Zoya Fey, who is much weaker than anyone here hits JudgeDDD's bullet in mid air before it hits anyone else HeavyMetalLobsterJudgeDDD fires a beam in the ground, which digs lava out of the planet's core (7-B feat?) Candy resists lava "His arm becomes a cannon and he gains the powers of Sans HeavyLobsterJudgeDDD has power absorbtion Bayonetta easily stops a giant bone cannon from HLJDDD Bayonetta kills HLJDDD Finale Candy can sense danger Grannon fires a energy blast in the ground, filling it with lava Candy can use Lava as a weapon Chain leaves Grannon stuck in the floor Chain cuts Grannon's arm off Chain has bugspray Grannon's summoning of Reality shakes the room they are in Reality can fuse with Darknutta to become his true form Candy can absorb souls, but Reality is souless Buff Reality smacks Candy into a wall Chain has healing in the form of green potions, Reality lifted a whole Castle and throwed it at Chain, who is mostly fine Zelda has time stop Candy summons millions of wolfs Alpha wolf has type 1 large size Reality throws Alpha wolf into the sun Chain enters Overlord form by eating a shard of the triforce Candy drags Reality into the Underworld Candy drops millions of stars into Reality, who is undamaged (possibly not counted, because Candy) Candy creates a sword of power and kills Reality, but he ressurects with fairy Reality smacks Candy into space and into the ground, he then slams the moon at him Chain grows into a massive version of himself with massive insect wings, and punches Reality into the sun, he is undamaged Reality slams Chain and Candy into a rip in the fabric of reality Zem exists Reality grabs the Mechonis blade and hits Chain so hard he flies into another dimension Reality rips a kid's head off and uses it as a mace Chain uses his Ultimate Attack and smashes Reality into 100 dimensions at once Reality grows super big and stomps at Chain, who them easily throws him off, Reality them chains Chain into the ground with cyber-chains Reality destroys the dimension they are in Chain can use Cringe, which can burn souls of souless beings and massively weakens people Grannon uses the power of Cringe to bring people from other worlds, as the OCs are not suppossed to exist, they exist thanks to Cringe Bayonetta somehow is still able to follow them, and Reality's death brings the end to the Zelda universe Alvisguu created the Zelda universe Alvisguu can rewrite history and take out Chain's Cringe Category:Blog posts